memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta
| date = 2367 | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = ISBN 0671741454 }} The 's most deadly foe returns! Description :The Borg—half organic and half machine, they are the most feared race in the known galaxy. In their relentless quest for technological perfection, they have destroyed entire star systems, enslaved countless peoples, and, in a single brutal attack, decimated Starfleet's mightiest vessels. Only a final desperate gambit by Captain Picard and the crew stopped the Borg from conquering the entire Federation. And now they have returned. Summary thumb|left|Young Picard. Overture At Starfleet Academy, Cadet Jean-Luc Picard and his class (including rival Morgan Korsmo) attend a lecture on Starfleet history by Professor . A topic discussed is the doomsday machine encountered by the and . Picard speculates that the planet killer could not have come from far outside the galaxy, because its low speed and requirement of planetary masses for fuel would make it incapable of traveling from another galaxy. Before and during the lecture, Picard repeatedly sees a mysterious woman, who disappears quickly and whom no other person is able to see. Later that night, Picard is alone in his quarters when he sees her again. She speaks to him, thanking him for his insight into the origins of the planet killer. She says that it was built to combat the soulless ones who destroyed her kind, and that she would stop them. Puzzled by her words, Picard tries to find out everything he can about the planet killer and its origins, but is unable to answer the questions the woman's appearance left with him. Act one On the planet Penzatti, the family of Dantar the 8th is engaged in a family ritual, when klaxons sound. A Borg ship is approaching. The planetary defense system, completely controlled by computers, analyzes the threat and recognizes the attackers as the Borg. Still, the Penzatti are not worried, because the defense system has always saved them, even from an attack by the Romulans twenty years earlier. However, the defense computers actually welcome the Borg, recognizing their way of life as superior, and the defense systems are deactivated. The Borg begin carving up large portions of the planet, transporting them to their ship with tractor beams. Meanwhile, the Penzatti try to defend themselves on the ground. Dantar the 8th is able to kill a Borg soldier with his energy weapon, but the others quickly adapt with force fields. Dantar is knocked unconscious, and a Borg drone enters Dantar's house. Trying to interact with a computer terminal, the Borg is attacked by Dantar's wife, who is able to stick a knife into the Borg's circuitry. The Borg defends itself, killing one of Dantar's daughters and his eldest son. The piece of Penzatti where Dantar's house stands is the last to be cut up by the Borg. While it is being dragged up, the house collapses, killing the whole family, with Dantar as the last witness. Meanwhile, another ship approaches the Borg cube in orbit and quickly begins an attack. Heavily damaged, the Borg stop transporting the last piece of the planet up, which begins to fall back to the surface. The Borg are able to send a warning to the Borg Collective before their ship is destroyed. The ship that destroyed them moves on. Intermission Act two Grand finale References Characters USS Enterprise-D crew :Boyajian • Tom Chafin • Beverly Crusher • Data • Guinan • Geordi La Forge • Meyer • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Selar • Deanna Troi • Worf • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher USS Repulse crew :Argyle • Katherine Pulaski • Seth • Ariel Taggert USS Chekov crew :Goodman • Hobson • Morgan Korsmo • Polly Parke • Peel • Elizabeth Shelby • Toomey Other Starfleet personnel :Leah Sapp • • Terman Matthew Decker • • James T. Kirk Fictional characters : • Sancho Panza • Don Quixote Other characters :Borg drones • Reannon Bonaventure • Dantar the 8th • Dantar the 9th • Darr • Delcara • Lojene • Loskene • • Turane (Vastator) • unnamed Penzatti Miguel de Cervantes • Dantar the 6th • Dantar the 7th • Locutus Starships and vehicles :Borg cube (unnamed Borg cubes) • ( ) • (hospital ship) • • Turane's ship (unnamed Ferengi starships) • Doomsday machine • ( ) Phantom Cruiser • ( ) • ( ) Locations Interior locations ;Starfleet Academy : classroom • corridor • quarters ;USS Chekov : bridge • ready room ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • conference room • corridor • holodeck • sickbay • ten forward ;USS Repulse : bridge • sickbay Planetary locations and landmarks :Golden Gate Bridge • La Mancha • Spain • San Francisco Planets and planetoids :Earth • Penzatti Tri Epsilon Delta Stellar :Howell 320 • Kalish • Sol system • Wolf 359 • Beta Quadrant • sector 001 • Andromeda Galaxy Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Borg • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Klingon • nanite • Penzatti • Shgin • Tholian Orion • Romulan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Ferengi Alliance • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :android • antiproton beam • biobed • blaster • communicator • computer • force field • hologram • Keldin blaster • knife • lance • nanite • starship • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • VISOR • warp nacelle • windmill Other references :antiproton • castrodinium • • civil war • communications • Dapple • energy • galaxy • God • government • hair • history • homeworld • horse • hyperspace • klaxon • light-year • money • moon • planet • philosophy • Picard Maneuver • rank • Rozinante • Starfleet Academy • weapon • zinator Chronology ;2320s : Picard's Academy days. ;2340s : The Romulans attack Penzatti. ;2366 : The Borg begin their approach to sector 001. ;2367 : After the Borg are defeated at the Battle of Wolf 359, Starfleet begins rebuilding. The next Borg incursion is at Penzatti. Appendices Background * This novel originated at a time when the producers of the Star Trek franchise did not tend to collaborate with the authors and editors of licensed works, but a number of concepts from this book ended up being used in later productions, ostensibly by coincidence and not by design: ** The one-line character of Leah Sapp in Picard's Academy days, and his subsequent musing about not following through with her infatuation with him was mirrored by Picard's involvement with Marta Batanides in , two years after this publication. ** Seven of Nine, a breakout character from Star Trek: Voyager, had a similar backstory as Reannon Bonaventure, as a Human who had lived a long portion of their life as a Borg drone after experiencing assimilation. When Vendetta was published, the idea of assimilation by the Borg had only been originated in and was a new concept that author Peter David was exploring, to a much more tragic effect than seen in the television incarnations of Star Trek. The similarity between Bonaventure and Seven of Nine was mentioned in . * This book was translated for a German language edition by Heyne-Verlag as the 20th book in their TNG series. When the translation rights for new TNG material moved to Cross Cult, Heyne issued eBook versions of all their previously translated material, including this novel. Images vendetta1st.jpg|Cover image. vendetta art.jpg|Cover art. vendetta.jpg|Reprint cover image. vendettaHeyne.jpg|German language edition. vendettaHeyneE.jpg|German language re-issue edition. brassLassBorg.jpg|Reannon Bonaventure. jlpVendetta.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. guinanVendetta.jpg|Guinan. 1701Dvendetta.jpg| . Connections Timeline | after1 = | prevpocket = Dark Mirror | nextpocket = Of Cabbages and Kings | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2367 | date1 = 2326 | prevdate1 = An Easy Fast | nextdate1 = Enter the Wolves }} External link * category:tNG novels